


[ COOKIE RUN ] The Moonchild

by KnifeBlook



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Epic Battles, Fluff and Angst, Other, Prophetic Dreams, Transformation, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBlook/pseuds/KnifeBlook
Summary: Pirate Cookie, throughout his life, had lived a normal pirate life without a single care in the world. For years, he had sailed the seas and has traveled across the land in search for valuable treasures he can get his hands on. However, things immediately take a turn when Moonlight Cookie brings him into a meeting involving a cookie known for dark magic, and he is given a request to take her place and become the next cookie to rule the dreams. However, despite being willing to do what he could for her, such a decision will come with a price. At least he knows things will still remain as it is, right...?....Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaamn, Asher. Back at it again with the idiotic fanfics you make on the daily.
> 
> This is essentially the first Cookie Run AU fic I'm doing that's actually based on a theory I made about Moonlight Cookie and Pirate Cookie being related. I won't go into full detail here, buuut I will link you to the theory for you to read: https://ashuribbon.tumblr.com/post/185714329835/okay-lets-try-this-again-it-turns-out-theres-a
> 
> I have not much else to say, other than I recommend you buckle up.

It was 10 PM at midnight, and here he is roaming his ship that stood at the docks.

He glared at the night, and the night glared at him back. The titan-sized ship rocked quietly in the docks. The full moon always stares at him everytime he went out the door to roam around his ship, appearing as if taunting him for the life he went with. His right eye narrowed and his mouth showed an unpleasant frown, but his annoyed expression remained calm.  _ Let it be sunrise, already... _

Pirate Cookie always disliked the idea of sailing at Night Sea, and for very firm reasons. One of the reasons was the vile memory that repeated constantly: He and his crew recall the moment they were heading back from stealing treasure from Coin Island on a stormy night, the monstrous being attacked Black Sugar as the lightning dug its fingers into the flags, creating what he saw was a living hell. As he tried to get his men to not panic and fight back, he was dragged into the sea by the sea monster’s tentacles, wounding him and dragging him down into the sea.

All he could hear from the memory was the cry of his name...  _ And the face of the devil… _

He groaned and shook his head as he tried to get his mind off of her. The demonic entity, Dark Enchantress Cookie, was the one who revived him and gifted him with the ability to become a ghost, thus keeping him alive for the rest of his days. However, it came with a very displeasing price: She also possessed his spirit to where he lacked any freewill, isolating him from everyone around him and damaging his relationship with Salt Cookie, a fisherman who he trusted years ago. He kept this secret under the rug with his hostile, greedy, treasure-addicted attitude the other cookies would see, but he wanted to speak up to someone about the situation and get back at the Dark Enchantress for damaging his life.

_ Don’t forget, Pirate Cookie, _ his head echoed the words she hissed the day they met,  _ You are a pirate. Pirates are supposed to be vile and threatening, showing no remorse to those around anyone. You don’t work for anyone but me. You’re nothing but a host. _

“...Nothing but a host…” He let the words repeat in his head.

Then he pondered to another thought, making him bare his teeth further… Every time Enchantress dragged Pirate to do her evil doings, he had to meet two cookies he despised: Dark Choco and Pomegranate. Pomegranate Cookie worshipped Dark Enchantress Cookie on the daily, going on continuously about how she’ll restore the world of cookies into darkness once more and be unstoppable enough to defeat the Millennial Tree, who was considered an enemy to the two for having every last power the heart desired. Dark Choco Cookie was different, however, as the two always felt uneasy when around one another. He recalls him being fully silent and just watching him— staring at him with a tense expression— as the two sailed about to the destinations she sends them to go.

What the two minions both had in common was that they mocked him daily, telling him “there’s no chance of escaping her control” and to just “give up.” When in training sessions, he was easily pounded to the ground, even with his best fencing skills with only a hook, and it was easy to get to him when Pomegranate brings up his past to make him furious and bitter. Why they wanted nothing to do with him is beyond his concern.

Pirate Cookie sighed, turning back as he was about to return to his cabin until…

“Lovely night we’re having, Pirate Cookie.”

He recognized a soft, feminine, gentle voice from a yard away, and turned to see who it was. His expression became that of shock as he was face-to-face with another cookie who stood before him: A cookie with celestial hair that glittered miniature stars and blue nebulas, her gown with palettes of white, blue, and turquoise matching the hair. She also held some sort of odd staff with the top being a crescent moon with a star on it and the bottom making it a key. Her soft blue eyes shimmered as she looked directly at Pirate’s ghostly white eye. He called him “mother,” but many known her as Moonlight Cookie.

“Eh?! M-Mother?!” He was flabbergasted to see her face in this hour, “W-Why aren’t ye’ going to the dreams of other cookies ‘ere in the kingdom? Why visit me at this hour?"

She giggled, "You always come visit me once a year, so I figured I'd visit you to see how things have been for you! It appears you’re still the same little pirate as I remembered."

"Kah! Ye should really stop worryin' about me so much, ye know. I be out and about roaming the seas and huntin’ for treasures, and no cookie’s ever faced me once in battle. I may not be as youthful as I once was, mother, but I’m a better pirate than those seadogs will ever be. Before ye’ know it, I’ll be ruling the seven seas.”

“And maybe then the kingdom…?”

“Kah-hah! Probably— wait, but then… I…”

He paused for a moment, then coughed in an awkward manner, turning away, “Maybe it’s better if I rule the ocean… I grew up here thanks to ye, therefore I belong here. I mean...”

Moonlight Cookie walked closer to him, gently pushing away his hair and then flipping the eyepatch up to reveal a silver scab on his left eye. The scab was shaped like a crescent moon, and the texture was smooth and metallic. It was formed the day he was born, the legendaries having to come help remove the left eye because of a grotesque infection that molded quickly. She can still remember how Pirate weeped from the pain when he was only months old, how this made Moonlight have no choice but to keep him under close watch until she gave him to his father for, well, a reason.

Pirate Cookie felt even more embarrassed, and softly pushed her back, “Mother, ye’ don’t have to always look at me eye. I can see everythin’ just fine without it!”

“I know, it’s just I worry about our whole secret, you being related to me and all that. I know you’re an adult and you always tell me you don’t need my help at this point, but...”

He flipped the eyepatch back to hide his scar, and he sighed as he looked at her with remorse. He slowly went to hug her, wrapping his arms around her. Moonlight proceeded to hug back in response, stroking his hair to keep him at ease. She really did wish she could go back to the simpler times when she raised him in her castle and both were free from the grimful burden that threatened them, but she can’t. She allowed him to be raised by pirates so she can avoid him being hunted down by Enchantress, but at what price did the both have to pay?

She looked at Pirate with a smirk, “All the cookies say you’re selfish, but you aren’t. I know well you’re selective with who you trust, I wouldn’t imagine you treating your crewmates unfairly when you love them as much as you love your golden pile.”

Both of the cookies backed themselves away, and Pirate smiled. He responded,

“Ye’ know, I feel thankful that you still care for me after all these years. I know I never had the chance to be the heir to the throne because of that ol’ witch, but then again, ye’ still showed me there’s more to life than just treasures. Perhaps if things went differently, I would have been next in line to bring good dreams to the kingdom…”

“I guess it would have been so if time were altered. I barely have the ability to change time, nor does Millenial Tree Cookie or any of the legendary cookies we know of. The world’s going to keep spinning, you’ll continue to live on as a pirate while I live on as the ruler of all dreams.”

Then it slowly hit her. Perhaps there’s still time for her heir to actually finish what he started… Maybe it isn’t too late for him to go after what he said he wanted to be in youth. The legacy of the moon can continue and the empire will remain if he changes his mind.

“Which reminds me… Do you still read books on wizardry?”

“Eh? Of course I do, though I tend to read ‘em on occasion when I be in the mood for going through me memories. I still have that large ol’ book of all the spells any wizard can perform. I feel it be better if your lil’ Cream Puff buddy can take them. Unless I get a crewmate that can do magic, I won’t need it until then.”

“...I suggest you keep that book, maybe try to mesmerize them in your head.”

“M-Mother, what are ye’ trying to say?”

“Oh nothing~!” she smiled softly, “I just wanted to know, since I remember having to help you try to control the ghosts you see so they can assist you in battle. The best you can do in terms of magic is summoning the ghost pirate ship, right?’

“It should be obvious,” he chuckled, his grin showing his sharp, pointy teeth, “That ol’ ghastly beauty be a last resort to keep intruders away from me crew! Nobody can stop ‘er with my control!”

“I see, I see… Maybe I can visit you sometime to help you with your abilities, maybe make you stronger with my assistance.”

“Awww shucks! Yer too kind, mother, but I’ll have to decline the offer for now! I have me ship, me crew, and me abilities. I’m happier with what I have here, but I will let ye’ know if I actually do need help.”

“I’ll tell you what, then: I happen to have a little meeting with Sea Fairy, Fire Spirit, and Millennial Tree by next week, and I do want another guest to come join us for a cup of tea while I’m speaking with the legendary cookies. We’re still trying to do something about Dark Enchantress, and I feel you can definitely assist us with your armada.”

His eyes widened, his expression being filled with shock. However, he took a moment of thought, and he nodded, “If I’m not afraid of death, I’m not afraid of that dirty rat. I’ll make sure she pays for what she did to us.”

“I knew I could depend on you,” she turned away as she was preparing to leave the ship, “I’ll see you soon…  _ Moonchild.” _

“Eh? Why ye’ calling me by my real name?” he tried to go to her, “Get back here, woman! Why callin’ me ‘Moonchild’ all of the sudden?!”

She immediately teleported away from the ship, a bright light flashed briefly before leaving behind a trail of stardust. Pirate Cookie got out of the ship to look for her in the docks, only to see a glowing figure in the sky getting tinier and tinier before disappearing into the black evening sky. She was gone, but at least he knows he’ll see her again at the City of Wizards. The wind blew through his hair as the stars performed a ballet within the holy night. He doesn’t know what any of what she said meant, but whatever she’s planning, he’ll be with her until the end like a good son would. He’s ready for what was about to come, he was born ready.

Besides, pirates never die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up, readers! Looks like Pirate Cookie is about to get tense with Pomegranate Cookie making her appearance! I wonder what she wants from him...

The day before tomorrow, and he was out and about in the Cookie Kingdom.

This little town every cookie called home— at least from what he saw— had a fresher, calming environment compared to the islands he had went through. Every time he visited, the place would keep shifting, some areas he used to go to almost cease to exist anymore. Here, the buildings were much more massive and full of life, some of them grasping to the clouds and others just a story short but were there to keep the children company. In the near distance, he would see a community park on the left side of where he was standing, the children playing on the swings and jungle gym that provided them a bit of energy until either of them feels burnt out and rests on the bench. Just five blocks away, behind the buildings he passed, he could see the castle of Princess Cookie, whom was the strongest authority of the land.

He scoffed grumpily as he walked, clutching to his coat as he moved forward. Back when he was young, the place used to be of little houses and workshops, completely decorated with a nice candy-themed aesthetic to make the place magical. He remembered Moonlight Cookie touring him around the town, showing him that there was more to the outside world than just the castle he had to stay in and the pirate ship he grew up in his whole life. He questioned whatever happened to that candyland he saw in youth. This town was once full of life and had the sweetest smell that made any cookie fly to the bakery, but now it's turned bitter and the smell is that of foul disease.

He turned to see a little cafe, feeling the need to drink something to warm up his senses, and he walked in. He counted how much gold he had before he went to the cashier– the bartender he sees in Cheesecake's parties– to buy a cup of black coffee and a small cake to go with it. Once he got his order, he tried to find a place to sit. However, it wasn't long before he noticed a cookie with two buns on each side of her hair and the silky outfit that smelled of pomegranates. _ Oh sweet god, not her… _

"Ah, Pirate!" Pomegranate Cookie waved softly, "I wasn't expecting you to be in the town. I usually assumed you lived alone in the sea."

"News flash, me child: I not be one of those dwellers who stays at home all day lookin' like a kraken," he decided to sit by her, knowing well some cookies here might be intimidated by his appearance if he spoke with the others. He took a munch of the cake before he continued, "Have ye seen me be out and about in me adventures? I'm a pirate, for hell's sake."

"No need to make a fuss out of it, dear. You wouldn't want Master to be upset, do you?"

"Arrr! Yer tellin' me I ain't allowed to speak and clarify what I actually be doing? Ye bloody landlubber."

"Of course you're allowed to speak. Are you saying I'm not allowed to make an assumption?"

"Obviously an assumption like that would definitely make a pirate like myself grow salty."

“Hmph, bold to assume you would care.”

“...Ye’ve got a lot of nerve to talk back to me, girl.”

Pomegranate sipped her tea before continuing, "Anyway, I feel it would be suitable to take this conversation outside. I know it's just us and a few others on a Tuesday morning, but we should at least keep our next private discussions somewhere no one can hear."

Pirate let out a brief "psh" before he went to jug the cup of black coffee. Once every drop was finished, he whammed the cup onto the table and breathed heavily. Meanwhile, Pomegranate was sipping her drink carefully, taking a good amount of her time as she couldn’t stand hot coffee. Pirate didn’t have the patience, but he waited for her. Pomegranate was the type of cookie he disliked but had very little problems with, to say the least. Yes, he hated it when she brought up his past to bring him down and constantly pestered him about her precious “master” who damaged his life, but he’d rather get along with her than with Dark Choco. At least for her, she stated she wouldn’t battle him, but only because she’d rather have her clothes clean to appease Dark Enchantress Cookie.

By the time Pomegranate finished her coffee, she looked at the pirate with a soft, eerie expression, “Now, time for a little chat somewhere comfy and secret… Do you think there’s a nearby forest?”

“Don’t be kiddin’. I doubt that there would be any forest ‘ere, knowin’ the place that used to be a candyland when I was a lad’s now nothing more than metal boxes with a fancy castle.”

“Actually, there is a forest here! You’ve just seen half of the Cookie Kingdom, from what I can see.”

“E-Eh…?”

“Follow me~!”

She grabbed the mirror from the table and stood up, leaving a quick tip, and left the cafe. Pirate proceeded to head to her, not bothering to give that bartender cookie a tip as he’d rather keep the money for himself. He was more selective when it came to showing generosity, he’d rather give anything to Moonlight, his crewmates, or even Salt Cookie.

The both would stay silent, strolling about in the Cookie Kingdom, examining further of the buildings. Pirate was still doubting there was a forest here, everything’s changed now since the rise of technology, but yet there’s still a chance for him to see that maybe, just maybe, there's more than just that. If there isn’t, and Pomegranate was just lying to him, he’s not going to bother with the shenanigans, he’s just going to go sail the seas and only go to the kingdom for food supply.

After a long while, he began to see that the Cookie Kingdom wasn't just buildings: There were actually some empty spaces, almost acres, that were left untouched and uninterfered. In fact, each direction seems to lead to a forest for others to go to. Could it be it was the same forest he and his mother went to in youth? The fact it was the autumn season was what made it so familiar…

It was an old photo in his eyes, and it was still the same as he remembered.

His eyes squinted a bit as he paused for a brief moment to let the forest's entrance sink in, to let the memories seep into his head to remind him of a simpler time. How the trees gnarled up and held one another made it look like a path to somewhere magical, somewhere he can visit and just never return home again. A leaf plucked itself out of one of the trees to land on his hand, making him think of the time his mother taught him about why leaves change color in the seasons that come. He just started off into the tunnel of trees, memories flooding back to him rampantly.

However, he immediately snapped back to reality when Pomegranate clapped her hands to get his attention, "Pirate, here we are!"

"Eh– Wha…? Oh, we're already here…"

"See? I told you there was more to life than just the cityscape! There beyond these grounds lies a place where the forests make you feel free. For once in your life, you let yourself give in to the empty lands and the breeze performs a sweet delicate ballet as you go to a place where the trees surround the sunlight that shines upon you.”

“Yeah, yeah…” He faked a smile for the cookie in red, “I be glad to see somethin’ new for once, kah-hah...”

“Let’s get in, Pirate Cookie. No cookie will ever know the words we’ve spoken of in there.”

Pirate just paused as Pomegranate walked into the entrance with a calm smirk. All he could do was recall the memories of that woodland jungle, just standing still as a part of him felt a tint of his innocence tell him to run and free himself from the burdens he had while his other stood defiant. Just so the apprentice wouldn’t bother him, he followed her, the trees taking him away with the shade once he dives into the woods. _ Better be safe than sorry. _

Deeper and deeper in the hoard of trees they went, the leaves being brushed by the winds as Pomegranate tried to find a place for both to sit. Pirate was walking slowly, examining the area and appearing more quiet than he was originally, his eye almost wild yet blank and just staring at everything around him. The orange leaves that covered up the grass made peaceful, delicate crunching sounds as they strolled. It would be minutes before they were away from the entrance and now lost within the autumn wonderland.

It would be a moment that Pomegranate spotted something from a near distance. She took a brief squint before she smiled, “Oh, some old logs, and neither of them are piled with insects! Let us sit here and continue our talk, Pirate!”

She waited for him to reply. No response.

“...Pirate Cookie?”

She waited once again. Still, not a single word from him.

She turned back to find that Pirate, instead of heading for the logs like she was, was heading another direction, the left. He was just looking up at something, his expression appearing as if he was hypnotized by something. Pomegranate watched him walk to the other side, and she rolled her eyes as she tried to go get him, stomping grumpily.

“Pirate, we have no time to throw a fit over Master! You work for her, and that is done. Fail to obey her commands and you really will have to fight me. Get back here this instant!”

By the time she went to the location Pirate was at, she would spot him in an area that gave her a small shiver. Everything was silent, and the wind was brushing his hair as he kept looking up at the sun. The trees covered up the sky, thus making the sun appear a white, empty sky. All he was doing was just standing there, looking at it with a widened expression. It was almost as if he was hypnotized by something, but he was already possessed by Dark Enchantress, so why is he behaving like this…?

“Pirate,” she became more firm, “What is going on this time?!”

“...The eclipse… It’ll arrive in the darkest hour, and the darkness won’t be the only thing that succumbs to light.”

“The… Eclipse...? Light…? Pirate, what nonsense are you even talking about?”

Pirate kept staring directly at the ball of light, his visions slowly changing to that of a memory. He imagined the skies bleeding a dark red, ominous clouds circling around him like vultures as the sky darkened and very few stars appeared. The bright sun would slowly come face-to-face with the moon that wore all black. The moon goes to cover up the sun, hiding it from the rest of the world, and the ground begins to shake as the whole atmosphere spirals around the eclipse. The shade becomes darker, and up rises the ghosts of the dead, those who have died many years before his existence.

He never reacted once, he was simply staring at this vision. This was a prophecy that was foretold years ago, on the day he was born. It was believed that the child of the moon will take the sun and bring an end to the centuries of darkness that have affected everyone. Moonlight Cookie told him this when he was a child, and he remembered being in disbelief, and kept asking her who that “child of the moon” was. He never got an answer from her or any of the legendary cookies he interacted with, their only response was, “It’s best to learn about this yourself.”

He blinked again, and everything made more sense now. He had come to realize that there was only one cookie who would be able to end the darkness and let light succumb everyone. ** _Could it be…?_ **

“HELLO?!”

He immediately snapped back into reality, groaning as he shook his head and then turned to see a very concerned Pomegranate Cookie. She looked as if she wasn’t too pleased with him staring off into space, as seen by the tapping of her shoes and her arms crossed. Her expression had a cutesy pouting look to go with it.

“Ahem… Sorry ‘bout that, missy,” he shrugged with an awkward smile, “Kind of got a bit too obsessed with this place’s all, I be viewing it as a much more delicate treasure, if anything.”

“Ah, I see. Seriously, though, you need to follow what others say, especially when we’re out somewhere. What if you get yourself hurt, huh?”

“Kah, like I want t’ obey whatever ye say. I’m a pirate, and I have me own way of livin’ compared to a control-freak like ye.”

“...This behavior is _ exactly _ what I want to discuss.”

“E-Eh?! Of course I’m gonna be brash towards ye. That Enchantress scallywag screwed me over, for crying out loud!”

“Pirate, can’t you see what rubbish is coming out of your mouth?” Pomegranate’s face shifted from concern to desperation, “You had been acting so selfish and cared for nobody other than your ‘Salt’ friend, who you know is never coming back after Master told me of you hurting him and reopening his facial wounds. If there’s anything cookies will say about you, it’s that your anger and hatred towards those around you will make you an outcast like that wolf who resides in the forests. I swear, everytime you spat out any sort of retaliation, it’s like you really are angry at me for doing something wrong!”

She bared her teeth after finishing her brief rant on him with a bitter tone, _ “...Why can’t you stop being so heartless for once, especially with Master?” _

The pirate captain was in awe that Dark Enchantress Cookie’s apprentice was berating him for being unwell, not knowing that she damaged his relationship with Salt and how they saw one another. He felt his hand clutch to a fist, and almost immediately he grew defiant.

“...Heartless? HEARTLESS?!” He raised his voice, making her shiver as he raised his hook directly to her neck, “Let me tell ye’ something, ye dirty rat: Had it not been for your pathetic ‘Master,’ me n’ Salt wouldn’t be going through these hard times. However, she decided it would be a brilliant idea to use me for all sorts of insane plans of becomin’ an unstoppable force, and she knows full well she’s going to fail! I can’t even apologize to him without people saying he doesn’t want to see me, thanks to that… THAT WITCH OF A COOKIE!”

Her eyes widened with surprise, showing that she was haunted by him, just like the others. He didn’t care for how she felt at all, he just continued,

“She took _ everything _ from me. She took my chance to live a happy childhood with mother, she took my chance of making sanctions with my father, she took my chance of having a friend— EVERYTHING! She be saying she can help me but she’s no help at all, because she always sends you and Dark Choco after me for any mission and she knows how I can’t stand the both of you. If you really do see me as ‘heartless,’ then yer no different from her.”

“Pirate, you listen to me—”

“NO!” He exploded, making the girl leap in fear. His eye was shedding tears, “That ‘Master’ of yours can’t help me, and neither will you, a pathetic excuse for a ‘ruler’ who’s never going to join ‘er ranks. Now get out of my sight.”

“I… P-Pirate, let me explai-”

_ “I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” _

She slowly backed away from Pirate Cookie, tears flooding from her eyes. She shook her head, and then took off, running out of the forest until she was no longer in the scene. He could hardly hear her footsteps and her sobs. She might be Dark Enchantress’ apprentice, but he really felt satisfied with calling her out for literally defending her for once. He could care less about Pomegranate’s snobby attitude, but a part of him felt horrible for having to lash out at her like that.

It made him think: Was he really that heartless…? He loved Moonlight Cookie, the mother who cherished him so much as a child and who he had no hard feelings with, even after all that has happened. He loved Salt Cookie, the kind fisherman he loved the most before everything that had happened. He loved his crewmates especially; even if they were frightened of him nowadays, they know he was going through a hard time and care for him like he cares for them. Those three little things, these are the only people who never saw him as heartless, he wouldn’t imagine harming any of them once. He just sighed as he saw the sun reaching to the afternoon. _ Time to return to the ship… _

He just sighed, and headed back. He could only pray Dark Enchantress didn’t see his breakdown, or Salt either.

Little did he know, from a mere distance, that an archer who was of the wind was watching him.

“...You’re having a word with me tonight,” the archer murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice! We finally get to see Chapter 3 be released just a day after Chapter 2 came out! I'll admit, I wanted to make this chapter a bit more longer than the others, as I had a plethora of ideas planned for the chapter. It was actually going to less scarier than it is, but I think my hands slipped, eheheheh! Kind of glad I don't add much cussing though, knowing Cookie Run's fanbase is mostly of children.
> 
> A bit of a disclaimer: This chapter contains a very morbid nightmare sequence and some other stuff that happens, so viewer discretion is advised!
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Tomorrow.

The moon performs a ballet with the stars as it rises from the sky. Time stops and only silence remains, and through his shattered heart he lets the silence ease him. He's sailing away to the City of Wizards, the location his mother said she'll be in.

He awaits to see the castle that stands once again.

Pirate stood in his room, taking off his coat and then removing his shirt to reveal the many scars on his body, the most notable one was the one that reached from the top of his chest to the near end of his stomach. Even if they were old wounds, they still make him tremble as he goes to hang them up on the hanger. Once that was done, he went to his bed, preparing his pipe as he made himself comfortable, resting his head on the wall. It took him a while to light it up as, well, he only has a hook to server as holding the pipe. He took a brief draw from it before letting out a brief puff. He's sort of thankful he could smoke through the nights, since he's a dead cookie who is cursed to live forever. It could've been better if he were more youthful, of course…

He took some time to think about what happened with him and Pomegranate Cookie as he took another puff. He nearly lost his lid the moment she called him heartless for scorning the Dark Enchantress. He doesn't understand why she keeps praising such a woman when she should know firmly that she's damaged his life from start to finish, all so she can keep him for his own doing. When he boomed at her to leave him be, she just fled from the scene a crying mess. She never even got to fight back and was in full denial as he spoke. He was fuming with anger back there, and he seems to now regret having to lash out at her like that.

As the smoke rose into the air and drifted away with the night, he kept questioning the same old question: Was he really heartless? He couldn't be, he's one to be kind to his loved ones he knows of, and not anyone else in this hellhole of a society. It couldn't be him, he thought, the society is more heartless than he somehow is. They barely showed him any ounce of respect, not like they ever did. He had every right to not care for him.

"...Eh, she was nothing more but a sissy, anyway," he groaned, "How she feels I could care less."

He placed the pipe on the holder as he did one last puff, looking up at the ceiling as he took off his hook and placed it aside. He also went to finally take off his eyepatch, though he just carelessly placed it on the bed. His eye kept staring blankly at a small paper that was pinned to the firm wood, an old photo of him and Salt when they were the duo of the seas. It was such a long time ago, yet he kept waiting to see his face again. He kept waiting for the day he'll tell him the truth, but how long will it be before it's all too late…?

Is this going to stay this way for all eternity?

He was too tired to answer that question, his body grew more numb as did his head. He just closed his eye, holding his teddy beside him, and he began to fall to what might be a peaceful sleep in decades.

Deep he goes into the void of his own head.

Blackness.

_ Blackness... _

** _Blackness...._**

And suddenly, he awakens to the sound of giggling.

He found himself lying on the ground, and he was already standing in his ghost form without his pirate hat on him. He took some time to examine the orange surroundings that give an eerie feeling. This was the forest he was in, he realized, except this time the sky was white to the point of blinding him and everything slowed around him. He wanted to go into his physical form, but he kept insisting he'll just wake up again, so he left his limp body as it is.

He questioned on where the child-like giggling was coming from, so he tried to find the sound.

He floated through the autumn path, just moving forward as he searched for the laughter. He couldn't see the use of walking, as he felt so free whenever he awoke in his dreams a ghost, and this seems to be in rare occasions. He kept soaring through the trees, the sound growing louder and louder. There was something about the voice that made it feel so familiar.

By the time he found where the laughter was originating from, he immediately had the face of surprise before it became an embracing smile. There on the other side stood what he saw as a tinier, more younger version of himself happily making an angel made of leaves. He wore two bandanas- one on his head and the other around his neck- and wore a large pastel blue-and-white shirt that went perfectly with his little blue pants and his matching grey boots. Beside him was his teddy bear, and he was tugging it as if he wants it to make an autumn angel, too.

He kept quiet as he drew closer to the child, watching him get up from the first angel he made and scampering a yard, all just so he can make another one. So innocent he was back then, back when the world never burdened him and he was just “Moonchild.” His baby blue eyes shimmered in the bright light, and he kept cheering in joy and letting the leaves swim around him. The ghostly pirate slowly levitated to the ground, holding a rueful smirk. No wonder the memories were flooding back, it was a memory of once glorious days!

“Moonchild? Moonchild!” he heard a voice calling the little cookie, and turned to see it was Moonlight Cookie, “Time to come home, little moon pirate! We don’t want your father to be worried sick!”

“I’m coming, mama! I’m coming!”

Pirate watched his younger self get up and seeing his mother, and he held his teddy in his arms as he ran to her. The ghost pirate followed him, but he stopped by the time they held hands. All the joy that glowed within him turned into sadness as the two cookies faded away. He lowered his head, letting the scenery fade into nothing more but the same black void. He felt himself merge back into his physical form, and even in his dreams it still felt of agony. He wrapped himself as he suddenly had a deadly shiver from a sudden touch on the shoulder. He slowly turned in a panic state to see who it was.

**Big mistake to look behind him.**

His eye widened and he immediately backed away, coming face to face with an old cookie who had some very feminine features, her smile showing some sharpened teeth. Her black horns were massive and her white hair had a sweet, creamy scent. Unlike her black-and-red dress, her staff was a grotesque sight to see as it was nothing more than bones and the top being the skeleton of a demon. Her intimidating red eyes showed no mercy, neither did her sinister grin. Pirate began to quaver, unable to speak a word.

“Pirate Cookie, what seems to be the rush?” her tone was hostile, yet lustful, “I thought I told you to behave yourself around your peers, especially with my apprentice. I’d like a word with you.”

He didn’t know how to speak up, “I… Encha…”

He slowly backed down, collapsing to the floor and scooting away like a scared child. He wanted to say something, but all he could do was look at her cold, embittered eyes. She knows what he did…

“You’ve been a naughty child, you know that? First, it was hurting your loved one, then scaring your crewmates, then lashing out at a feeble squid cookie because you believed them to be the one who attacked your ship, and now you yell at my beloved advocate over a petty insult. She told me everything that had happened, so don’t think I’m not aware you nearly tried to harm her out of spite.”

But it wasn’t out of spite, Pomegranate twisted up the situation to make him look like a horrible person the moment she got back, he realized. What sort of nonsense is she talking about? Dark Enchantress possessed Pirate to harm Salt just days after he was brought back from the dead and she knows this, so why is she gaslighting him for something she did and not him?! Also, Squid Ink Cookie was reminiscent to that of the monster that attacked his ship, of course he’s going to be traumatized and angered at them for what they did, not to mention they keep stealing his treasures he has on hand. He was angry, but he was frightened to where he couldn’t be.

“...No response?” She frowned, “What a shame, Pirate. You’re supposed to be a pirate who obeys my command, so do yourself a solid and control your nasty attitude… I can’t believe I have to say this to a literal simpleton.”

“At lea… At least…”

He began to sweat bullets as the words slowly seeped into his head. His blood was boiling, and was almost about to explode like this morning. _ Don’t get angry again, don’t get angry again, don’t get angry again, don’t doN’T DON’T- _

He got up and went to her face, “AT LEAST I NOT BE A VILE WOMAN LIKE YOU, YE WITCH!”

The moment he lashed out at her, he immediately covered his mouth, slowly backing away from the shadow cookie once again. He reluctantly watched Dark Enchantress Cookie show grimace at him, her smile wider to where it reached her red eyes. He’s gotten himself in deep water, and big time.

“Well then, I see how it is…” She slowly aimed her staff towards him, the skull’s eyes glowing red, “Everytime you disobey my rules, this is what it comes to.”

“W-Wait, I didn’t mean to say that! I just-”

She raised her staff into the air, the red aura glowing out of it. 

** _SLAM!_ **

The slamming of her staff made the ground begin to crack wide open, each part of the cracks exploding literal hellfire.

“It’s a shame I have to do this, but consider this your punishment.”

Traumatized, Pirate immediately darted away, trying to escape from the hellish nightmare. However, Enchantress was one step ahead of him, and almost immediately the cracks opened and he was dragged by what appeared to be puppet strings. He tried to claw his way out, but he couldn’t get a good grip, and fell into the cold, burning ground.

He got up once again, and witnessed the vile cookie once again, now a giant holding the strings of thousands and thousands of puppet-like cookies that surrounded him, all with two hands. Fire blazed around him and the ash made it hard for him to breathe. He struggled to get up, but all he could do was look helplessly at the demon cookie as she grinned at him. What is she trying to say from holding those marionettes…?

She slowly rose the puppets in the air, “Werewolf, Walnut, Adventurer, Blackberry, Cyborg… I can name any cookie in the book and tell you they’re all under my control, and I make their histories stay in place. Of course, they don’t know this now, but even the most heroic ones like Pink Choco can’t escape their assigned fates. They’re all just cards in my eyes, and I am the one who holds the decks in the game and wins every round. Every. _ Single. _ ** _Round.”_ **

She was yanking them up and down, throwing them around and letting some of their parts fly into the air and fall into the growing flames, feuling the ashes. Pirate’s jaw was open, his eyes haunted and full of fear, and he couldn’t move at all. He just stood in awe as she continued with her speech.

“These pawns are what help me with my goals,” the Werewolf Cookie puppet collided with the Pink Choco puppet, both of them immediately ripping each other apart and their wooden parts blazing with orange heat as she cackled, “It’s believed that the darkness will perish every last bit of light from the world, and all that will remain is eternal blackness! Nothing will be left once I’ve reached my full potential, and neither will you! You may be the son of Moonlight Cookie, but I have some unpleasant news for you.”

She raised Moonlight Cookie’s puppet up in the pile that collapsed and burned away, and she also held up Pirate’s puppet. The pirate captain backed away and shook his head, praying she wasn’t joking. The flames were growing higher and the smoke was getting into his chest, making him cough out saliva.

“Your mother is part of the game,” she declared victoriously, “She fell into my corruption once, and while she’s now firm in her part, I’ll make sure she falls to it again… And when I do, you’ll be next in line to release the evil you were meant to be. It is your destiny, boy.”

She threw them in the air again, and both of the puppets crashed into one another, literally breaking in half and igniting the fire. She kept chanting “your destiny” over and over to where he gained a huge headache, and all as everything around him grew darker and darker and as the puppets were falling apart from getting tangled up and breaking down. He tried to flee, but every path he went, it was blocked by broken puppets, each area growing a mounted fiery pile, making it hard for him to escape.

He was surrounded. No escape. He can’t run nor hide. He is helpless. He is defeated. He will never be good enough for anyone because they’re all right: He is a heartless machine.

He went down to his knees and started to sob as Dark Enchantress laughed menacingly, the black smoke swallowing him alive as he just lay there on the ground full of ash and broken puppets.

_ “M...ld… Mo...hild…” _ There was a voice echoing through the ashes, _ “Ar…. alri…?” _

His head was spinning around and the laughter grew louder and louder, and all he could do was be limp as the ash went into his body, causing his vision to blur and blacken further. _ Mama... _

“Moonchild!”

He sat up, immediately screaming before catching his breath and looking at his room. He was sweating bullets, and his body was violently shaking to where he felt too ill and wanted to vomit. He looked to see where his teddy bear was, and he hugged his toy tightly as he sobbed heavily from the difficult breathing. He looked up at the sky, coming to find it was still midnight and it was all a dream, thank goodness… At least he’s in the City of Wizards now.

“Good heavens, Moonchild,” the voice continued, but it was now close to him, “You were tossing and turning rampantly to where you banged your head into the wall before almost jumping off the bed. I nearly had to place you back before you could injure yourself. Also, your mother told me to call you by your real name from now on for… personal reasons.”

He noticed a light-green figure in archer’s clothing, and he turned to see who it was. Oh, it’s just Wind Archer Cookie. At least he’ll keep him company for the night.

Still impacted by the nightmare and still crying aggressively, Pirate Cookie stuttered, “W-Wind Ar… mmm… Wind Archer, I-I never thought y… you’d c-c-come vi-visit me. I… guh… just f-feel sick in me gut, boy…”

“I know, I know,” Wind Archer looked at him with a calm look, “I have no clue what episode you were going through, but it probably wasn’t a pleasant one. You were just mumbling in your sleep, just crying out for your mother and yelling ‘no’ repeatedly until I awoke you. You look awfully pale now, probably because of the dream and what happened today.”

“Ah… brrr… Oh, y-y-you saw the… the wh-whole thi-thing… with me an… blugh… and Pom, d-didn’t… ye?”

“I did. All I can say is while I understand why you were upset with the cruel things she said to you, I am genuinely disappointed with how you reacted.”

“Y-Ye should b… hhhh… sh-should be… I… b-be nothing but a… heartless... m-machine.”

“A what?”

“A h-hea… ugh… heartless machine…”

“A heartless… machine?” Wind Archer tilted his head as he sat on his bed.

“A-A-A heartless machine, boy! A heartless machine!” Pirate tried to stop sobbing, but the pressure in his chest made it difficult for him to speak clearly, “I-I got enra… enraged a-at… gh… h-h-her for sh-showing resentment t-to that W-W-W-W-WITCH for n… no reason… Rrr… She… She said… I-I hurt Salts, but… aa… I didn’t…”

He kept hugging his teddy bear as he continued, “S-She tho… she thou… mmmph… she thought I-I be having… having a-a-anger issues… ghr… and I-I was almost… almost about to… h-hur… hurt her… She mocks me… Sh-She… ugh… She al-always mocks me..."

"I'm going to need you to take a deep breathe and ease yourself, friend. Don't worry, I understand how you are feeling."

Wind Archer knew that Pirate Cookie was an absolute mess right now to where he couldn't even speak. He may be an old, nasty pirate with an obsession for treasure, but deep down he was soft-hearted and heartful. He was a cookie who actually did care for everyone around him, yet he's only hateful because they want him to be. He didn't understand what he did to be thrown out of society and be viewed as an outcast, other than it might have been Dark Enchantress, the root of his ghost form and the cookie who has made him unwell in recent years. Not even his arrows can put a stop to his possession, he'll have to kill off his spirit to free him from the pain.

He gave time for Pirate Cookie to calm down, letting him try to breathe normally before he can say anything else. The pirate captain lamented,

"Oh, Archer… I wish I wasn't letting me emotions gettin' the best of me, it's no wonder why she was crying all the way home… I don't know what that witch'll do to me if she found out about the incident, kah-hah."

"It's not your fault, Moonchild."

"Nah, it is me fault… I be almost blind with rage like the Kraken…"

Wind Archer placed a hand on his shoulder, "Moonlight Cookie did say you had your father's anger whenever something bothered him to the point of close extremes. I know you didn't mean to explode at her, but maybe try to control your anger and not flip your lid over the littlest of things?"

"But… I can't," Pirate admitted, "Ye know people are just gonna reject me like last time, and I be havin' little that calms me anymore…"

"Yes, but it's best to stand up for yourself in order to get help. You really have a gentle heart you show to the most worthy ones, don't let others see you as an emotionless being."

"I… I…"

"Well?"

Pirate just held his teddy close to him, and he looked at Wind Archer, "...Yer probably right, lad… I'll try to see if I can get one of those therapist people to assist me."

"Much better. Your mother really does want to see you be on your best behavior, even if you're the one who keeps telling her not to worry about you. I feel she's going to be testing you out once she informs you of her plan… You're still reading those books on wizardry, right?"

Pirate, too tired to think after all the crying he made himself go through, slowly laid back on his bed, just looking at the sky, "Y-Yeah… I've been doing the best I can to remember them."

"Splendid!" The archer stood up, preparing to leave, "Then I hope to see you at the meeting tomorrow."

"One more thing before ye leave."

Wind Archer was just about to disappear without a trace, but he turned to Pirate, "Yes?"

"...Can you tell me mother I told her I love her? I be still thankful she still cares about me after all these years…"

"Oh, of course!" He smiled, "I'll definitely go tell her of what you said! She might feel a bit heartfelt from your words."

"Thank ye, Archer."

With the conversation said and done, Wind Archer took off, transforming into nothing more but wind and grass and taking off into the night sky. Pirate just kept looking at the City of Wizards, that very castle that was said to be the tallest of them all. He slowly closed his eyes again, drifting off into sleep once more.

_ Mother, whatever you have on yer sleeve, _ he pondered to himself before resting, _ I'm ready for it. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Chapter 4 is finally up and running after the long wait! I actually noticed that the story was starting to get a bit of attention, so I felt the need to get it done in the two weeks I was given before exams come barging in. Now we're really getting in to the juicy stuff, the part where it reels in the rising conflict, eheheh! I wonder what's gonna go down in the meeting...
> 
> Cross your hearts for Chapter 5, y'all!!

The skies glowed a soft turquoise to welcome the new day.

Pirate Cookie took a moment to stare at the castle that was of 300 feet tall, the largest building in the City of Wizards so far. Well, here’s his destination, the place where Moonlight Cookie said she’s setting up his meeting. He already told Deckhand Crabby to keep in charge of the crewmates, so here’s hoping they take care of the ship while he’s away. This would be the first time he ever participated in a meeting that was made by and for the legends, but he never saw himself as one of them. He only saw himself as a terror of the seas, and nothing more, though the mere thought of the exchange between him and Moonlight still lingered in his mind. What was she planning…?

_ I know mother more than any other cookie ‘ere in the kingdom, _ he thought,  _ Moonlight always be gentle when around me, even when I was a lad. She never challenged me once, but now she’s gettin’ the others to call me Moonchild… But why? _

He shrugged it off, and went to the inside of the castle, walking past the two apprentices Moonlight said she had taken in and accepted as her own students who are said to be learning of wizardry. He went up the stairs, knowing well it's going to be a while before he even gets there. Even with his ghost form, he will still have to go limp and drag his body to the meeting. The best he could do was walk through the plethora of floors that would tire his feet, but was useful to keep himself coming and also pleasant to see the view from above.

He stopped at the 67th floor and plopped to the wall, literally desperate to catch his breath. God, how long is this going to take? He remembered the times he would tease his mother as a child, trying to get her to race him up the stairs and up the balcony. However, by the time he made it to the top, she was already there. He smiled from the memory, cackling a few wheezes. Had it not been for his age he could have been on top by now.

But like what others say, he’s a crazy old hoot.

He took a moment to catch his breathe before standing up, “Strike me down, I wish I had me mother’s power to go all the way up...”

Suddenly, he felt something grab hold of his pegleg. He looked down to find what appeared to be a vine, “Oh shoo—”

In split seconds, before he could even say anything, the vine immediately drags him at full speed, making him yelp a bit and leaving him in distress. Up the stairs the vine took him, Pirate trying his hardest not to lose his hat or injure his head, but already did the stairway hurt him a bit. Was that Millennial Tree?

“O-Oy! Get off me pegleg!!”

After what appeared to be ten seconds worth of literally getting pulled up to the top, he eventually was picked up by the vine and plopped down to the ground. He groaned as he slowly wobbled back up, his blurred vision slowly showing the faces of what appeared to be Millennial Tree Cookie, Wind Archer Cookie, Sea Fairy Cookie and Moonlight Cookie, all of them sitting at a silver table that had glamorous moon symbols… He straightened his back before he made an awkward smile, Moonlight Cookie giggling a bit. While Millennial Tree nodded his head in greeting, Wind Archer and Sea Fairy remain unfazed. At least he didn’t came in late.

He brushed off any specks of dust as he walked to the group. Once he got to the table, he spoke,

“Well, I arrived, thanks to Millennial Tree draggin’ me all the way up to the top, keh-heh. I guess I be a bit out of shape.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Moonchild,” Millennial’s vine returned back into a normal hand, “Time keeps turning and there comes a time when we realize we, too, have changed in terms of appearance. You can’t stay youthful forever.”

“Too bad he has to stay dead for years to come,” Wind Archer added, “You remember what happened with him and how he was cursed to become a ghost, Great Millennial. Dark Enchantress had him in her clutches until now.”

“Not to mention he was drowned by a monstrous squid on that day,” Sea Fairy commented, her face lacking any emotion towards Pirate as she glared at him, “Instead of letting the crewmates retreat safely, he instead made them fight back, and look where it’s got him.”

Moonlight Cookie frowned at Sea Fairy, “You don’t really mean that, do you?”

Pirate Cookie’s smiled faded, and he just became displeased, if not a bit disappointed. He took off his hat and puffed up his dark brown-red hair as he tried to ignore what they were saying about him. He was already shaken up from the nightmare he had, and he did not need another one that derived from his outburst. He stood quiet for a moment.

“Not fully,” Sea Fairy shook her head, “I know well you stated he is one who refuses to back down in a fight, but he could’ve resolved this issue in another way. I feel he’s… well… unfit for the role you’re giving him.”

Pirate’s head perked up, and he immediately turned to the legendary cookie of the sea, “W-Wait… What role?”

Moonlight responded, “I’ll tell you once we begin the meeting. For now, we just need to wait for Fire Spirit Cookie, and then I can make my announcement.”

“M-Mother, I be serious! Are ye’ really plannin’ something big for me?!”

“Now, now, Moonchild! Be patient with us, just a little bit~!”

“B-But… Moonlight, at least tell me what’s going on with this meeting. I be startin’ to feel some ol’ goosebumps, ‘ere and there.”

“I will, though Fire Spirit has to be here before I can reveal the big surprise.”

He grumbled, placing his head onto the table and internally screaming in silence. God, he doesn’t care about that blazing piece of dough, he just wants to know what in the hell is even happening. He wants to know why every legendary is calling him “Moonchild.” The name was something that was kept a secret that was locked away in a treasure chest, and they’re calling him by such as of now? He’ll admit, he was actually flattered to hear his mother call him such, but now it’s getting confusing as all hell…

_ ...Unless…!!! _

Before he can slowly realize what they’re planning to discuss, he and the others were greeted by the sounds of fire. A large blaze appeared from the balcony, swirling around before it was revealed to be Fire Spirit Cookie. He grinned as he bowed like a gentleman, just his way to make a good impression of the pack, as usual.

“Sorry for coming in too late,” he snickered, “Had to go run a few errands before coming to the meeting. I guess we’re finally finishing where we left off, aren’t we now?”

Wind Archer turned his head away with a tense expression, “Tch, of course we are. The prophecy was still expected for the longest time and we all knew it would come to this.”

“Hah, but you didn’t expect the moon pirate over here to get his eye removed.”

“...Take that back this instant.”

“What about the fact that his dad was an absolute prick and neglected him constantly? I never seen you expect that ‘for the longest time,’ wind boy.”

Oh boy, now Wind Archer’s really not having it. He immediately placed Fire Spirit’s head at arrowpoint, “Take that back or I will perish your flames with no remorse. My arrows are firm enough to obliterate you out of this world.”

“One on one battle in the jungle, how about that?!” Fire Spirit bared his teeth, almost about to flare up his staff, “If you really want me to take that back, you’re gonna have to witness the fury hell that is ME!”

Pirate sighed and shook his head, yawning a bit as he waited for the meeting to start. He knew well Wind Archer and Fire Spirit never really got along from time to time. For Wind Archer, he saw the cookie of fire as nothing more than a troublemaker, especially with the deal with the Red Dragon that even he still questions about. Fire Spirit enjoyed teasing Wind Archer, but found him to be useful as “wind can spread fire.” Even then, he remembered seeing them have a battle to the death, and they still can’t seem to defeat one another without having a tie in every match. Despite this, the relationship might have became more tense, now that they’re bringing Pirate up to the game again.

“Boys, boys!” Moonlight tried to calm the argument between the two, pushing them away from each other, “Neither of what happened with Moonchild was our fault. These events were unexpected, we didn’t know they were going to come barging in.”

“I agree with Moonlight,” Millennial Tree nodded as he prepared himself some tea, “You can’t just assume we expected one thing and didn’t expect the other. Yes, we did want to see a prophecy fulfilled, but troubles will come and stir any trouble as they so please. With that said, would you two kindly put your weapons down? Moonchild’s getting tired of this happening every day.”

The two looked at Moonlight Cookie, both of them having wide eyes as she showed a concerned look. Then they glanced at Pirate Cookie, who just felt a bit tired to see this happen again at an old age by the looks of his groaning and his ticked-off expression. Both of the cookies sighed, and they went into their seats, their tea placed on the table to keep the atmosphere calm for everyone.

The pirate captain placed his hat back on, getting himself ready for the meeting. All the cookies remained silent at the table for about a minute, no sound coming out except for that of birds and gentle winds. No word from any cookie, not even Fire Spirit. He watched his mother nod briefly from the silence, and finally stood up to make her announcement.

“My dear cookies who are sitting with me in this very hour,” Moonlight Cookie’s voice was soft, as if you were in a dream cloud, “I figured I’d start off with this meeting by saying that I had been thankful to work with all of you throughout our history. During our centuries of living, we had defeated a plethora of our enemies of the past, those who dared try to hurt our civilians and lure the witch to place all of us in the oven to be eaten alive. We guarded our people like no cookie has ever done before, and as the Wizard of Dreams, it is my pleasure to say that we will continue to protect them from further evil, especially now with Dark Enchantress Cookie and her servants. With our power, we can demolish what is left of her darkness and bring forth peace to the world once again.”

She paused for a brief moment, and then she continued. Her expression showed that of regret,

“However, this will eventually lead to the recent news to say to you all. You all know I had raised Pirate Cookie, or we shall now call Moonchild, through his youth. Giving birth to him meant I had to pass down most of my powers- along with his father’s- to him to ensure he lives a long, healthy life. I wanted him to take my throne and restore greatness to the City of Wizards, but the interferences that happened cost him everything we had planned for him. He never had the chance to be the ‘ruler of everything’ he wanted to be as a child.”

Pirate Cookie tittered from the statement, because that was exactly what his younger self originally wanted to be before he became a pirate. When the other cookies stared at him, he immediately placed his quiet laughing to a halt to let Moonlight continue, taking a sip of his tea.

“...He wanted to take care of the people,” she carried on the announcement, “He wanted to be loyal and true to all the cookies who saw him as a kind and passionate hero. He would always go tell me how he wished he could try to stop the witch and have all of our people declare independence from them. He imagined a world in gold, not just golden treasure chests… The moment I left his ship during a visit, I essentially began to realize that we can’t just let this prophecy wait forever all because of an evil deity who had possessed him fully. We needed to take action and make sure the prophecy of the eclipse goes forth. I know it will risk my mortality here in this world, but…”

She finally showed a determined look, “Moonchild, you’re going to take my place as the Wizard of Dreams.”

Pirate Cookie immediately spat out his tea, coughing like mad before he hollered, “Me?! A pirate captain of Black Sugar?! A Wizard of Dreams?! Mother, you have to be kidding me!”

“I know you didn’t see this coming,” Sea Fairy explained, “But she had a good reason to ask you as to if you still read those books. She disliked the decision she and your father made of making you be a pirate, but they only did it so you can be kept hidden from the darkness, which has proven to fail miserably. She never had the idea of bringing you back into the chess board until now.”

"Not to mention Moonlight isn't going to fully live forever," Fire Spirit looked disheartened as he commented, "We may be immortal, but it's not like we're going to be around in the next thousand years."

His eyes were shaking, and he immediately looked at his hook… He wasn’t ready, he can’t be ready to be the heir to her throne. This had to be a prank of some sort, he’s read books on wizardry but never thought of actually becoming the ruler of all dreams. He barely even has any positive traits other than he cares for others and is just a scourge of the waters. Never in his life did he feel it would inevitably come to this, but now it's happening and it's leaving him a pit in his stomach. He kept quavering as he tried to explain why he's unfit for the job.

"I… Mother!" He cried, "Y-Ye need to say you're jokin' around! I don't even have the traits to match your rank, fer Christ's sake! I be old, I have no beauty, I be a pirate captain–"

"But you have a heart of gold that shines to those you care about. You say you're heartless, yet deep down, I see a cookie who had been through so much yet continued forth to not let everything get to them. You were casted away by everyone, so now it's time to prove them wrong."

"...Heart of… gold?"

Pirate clutched to his chest, feeling his heart beating from the response. He began to realize what it all meant if he takes her place: If he becomes the ruler of all dreams, he'll finally gain the respect of others he longed for, the treasures she had buried deep in her castle. He'll finally tell Salt the full story and repair their relationship again after so long. He'll finally put an end to the long torment he was getting from Dark Enchantress and her pack of cronies after all these years. She'll finally leave him be, he'll bring forth the light, and… and…

"T-That means if I fulfill the prophecy, I can bring centuries of harmony every cookie died for… In that case…"

He remained silent, the mere thought challenging everything he had known and believed in. He slowly lowered his head to comprehend everything.

"Well, Moonchild?" Moonlight questioned, "Will you finally return to claim the staff I held?"

The legendaries looked at Pirate Cookie, all of them with expressions of concern. Fire Spirit looked full of remorse, as if he didn't want Moonlight to go but he knew she had to do this as Pirate was her child once destined to the throne. Millennial Tree did a soft smile and Wind Archer a face of judgement, as he wanted to bring sanctions to Enchantress but was unable to due to her defiance. Sea Fairy was frowning more than she was originally, she loved Moonlight more than any cookie who had known of her. Their faces stared directly at the pirate, who was still thinking about his decision. He appeared to be very unsure of whether or not he should accept her offer and become leader.

"...Hm… I'll think about this," he answered, "When ye said ye want me to take yer place, I was speechless. I grew a pirate and gained everything a pirate would ever want, but this offer might throw everything I had down the drain.. What will my crewmates think when I tell 'em I'm leaving my position? Who's going to take care of me ship once I'm gone…?"

"I feel one of your crewmates will get a captain of their own and continue to preserve your memory," Wind Archer stated, "They honored you when you took your father's place and erased any memory of him by renaming your ship to 'Black Sugar,' they'll continue to honor your legacy."

"If you feel that you can't, we understand," Sea Fairy stated, "But you know that Enchantress is not afraid to strike. We don't want you to be burdened by everything she's done to you."

"Hmm… I see…"

He continued to think further, then he came up with an idea. He knew about how they set up wagers from time to time, so perhaps he can just challenge his mother to see what fate decides on.

"Mother, I think I know just the thing to see if I can decide to join or not! How 'bout a wager?"

"Oh? A wager?" Moonlight looked very surprised.

"Arrrr! A wager, lass! Ye can set up any test ye have fer me, and test me for what I be worth! If I pass, I be the Moonchild and rule the land!"

"And if he fails…" Millennial Tree and Wind Archer looked at one another.

"Then he can't become the next Wizard of Dreams…" Fire Spirit finished the sentence.

"Exactly!" Pirate Cookie boomed with laughter, standing up and placing out a hand, "So whaddya say, mother? Think ye can set it up?"

All the legendaries had wide eyes as they looked at a surprised Moonlight. Pirate showed a sinister grin, knowing this will be hard for her to take but will be enough for her to put the decision to the test.

Moonlight then responded, "There will be five whistles that will blow in the wind in any area you go. Those whistles will send you to the destination where any act of trouble is occurring, whether it be done by Dark Enchantress or not. You will be tested on your faith and your kindness to others. If you are able to prove your worth, then you will become the Moonchild you were destined to be. If not, I'll leave you be as you are and make no interference again."

"Now THAT'S more like it, kah-hah! Whatever ye got, I'm ready for it!"

Sea Fairy tried to stand up to object to the decision, but Wind Archer slowly grabbed her back down and nodded at her to let the wizard accept the wager.

Moonlight's eyes glared at Pirate with a cold look as she let out her hand, "You are my child, Moonchild. As your mother, I love you more than anything else in the world. However, just know that I won't be playing easy on you. With that said…"

Both of the cookies began to shake hands as Moonlight Cookie declared,

"The wager is  _ set." _

Almost immediately the weather changed to that of rain from the sounds of thunder. Droplets began to pour from the balcony, but Pirate was able to hear tapping from the stairway, and spotted a tint of red disappearing. The other cookies heard the tapping as well, though it ended with the sound of a flash.

"Ugh, now I have to wait for the rain to stop just so I can head back," Fire Spirit didn't really care about the footsteps, "Here's hoping the Red Dragon doesn't hug me with tears in their eyes when I return."

"...Who were those footsteps, anyway?" Sea Fairy questioned.

"I have no clue," Millennial Tree replied, "But neither Cream Puff nor Wizard would go up the stairs during our meetings."

Pirate stood silent as the other cookies began to chatter a bit, looking at the stairway. He knew fully well it wasn't Cream Puff or Wizard, as they were said to be obedient children. In fact, it was someone he spoken to yesterday, the one in red who would go on about "Master."

_ Pomegranate Cookie saw the whole thing. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well! Chapter 5 is about to get intense, now that Pomegranate's found out of the wager Pirate made with Moonlight Cookie!! I wonder how the evil ruler of darkness is going to react...
> 
> I'll admit, I didn't expect this chapter to be shorter than the first one I did. Honestly, I thought that it would be more longer as I wanted to go into more detail of the ideal kingdom I had for Dark Enchantress, something to contrast to the City of the Millennial Tree. A bit worth it to finish this chapter real early! I am just preparing myself to work on the chapters where Pirate tries to win the wager.
> 
> Well, enjoy! Chapter 6 is up next!

Somewhere far away from the Cookie Kingdom, far away from the eyes of many cookies, there is a kingdom in shattered pieces. The castle stands tall, gnarled up with vines covered with thorns. The buildings around the castle were demolished, leaving behind a trail of dark smoke that made perfect for monsters to look intimidating in. The skies shimmer of a ruby-like color, the dark crimson clouds swirling over the top of the empire. The castle and its interior was twisted and grim, eyes surrounding any corner as it so pleased, the kind that watches your every move. Never once did any hero get into the kingdom, oh no...

No cookie, unless they are but a corrupt soul, would want to enter the valley of Dark Enchantress Cookie.

The ruler of darkness stood at the top of the castle, showing an embittered look on her face as she stared at the distance from afar. Ah yes, how she enjoyed this beautiful, hellish night, a night where she could feel every last bit of power grow from within her hands. Of her virtue, she is righteous, and more prouder of her status than the other cookies with their lower ones. No one, not even Millennial Tree, can take her down once she reaches higher levels. She is the one who brings chaos, an unstoppable force that will detonate anything in her path. She smiled wickedly as she returned to the castle to head to her throne. She has a lot more plans on her sleeve to fulfill her purpose.

The throne was dim, but it was easy to see as the green fungi and red diamonds that had grown overtime, sometimes fused with one another, glowed in the darkness. The throne had chandeliers from above that no longer function, as this was a castle that had been left abandoned for a long time until Dark Enchantress arrived. There was smoke flowing around the room that smelled of ripened strawberries, and the tall, crooked windows made it show as the light made it through to shine on the moldy floors. She made way to the chair that stood, the one where its gnarled up and consists of spiderwebs on the bottom left and the right that appeared to be growing diamonds and fungi. She gently sat down in a proper position most fit for a sinister entity, taking the time to appreciate herself for owning such a sweet empire.

She then proceeded to ponder through the thoughts of her plans and the foes she made. She made it firmly clear to Moonlight Cookie that her child will become the minion allied with the darkness, and the aftermath proved she can't hide the truth from her. Dark Enchantress Cookie knew that Pirate Cookie was her son, his father being a pirate that he had erased from the bloodline due to his neglectful nature that occurred after Moonlight gave him away out of fear. To add insult to injury, Millennial Tree, the one she scorned the most and was tense with, only wanted to fulfill the prophecy so he can make the world succumb into a false utopia where only peace existed, and everyone will be forced to put a smile on their faces. She knew him well as he knew her, despite being friendly towards her. Had it not been for Pirate growing up a pirate, Millennial Tree would have done just that: Take everyone into the world of light by force, and probably turn into a monstrous beast that is powered by light. It was always an endless battle between the two, but perhaps there's still a chance she'll perform one move to win this game of chess.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard light footsteps walking quickly towards the throne. Beside the doorway appeared her apprentice, who was showing an expression in which was that of fear mixed with anger. Her wide eyes definitely proved she was in a state of distress.

"Master, thank god you're here," Pomegranate Cookie fulminated, "I have very wretched news, something in which you may not have expected to hear in a long time! It's involving Pira-"

Dark Enchantress used her staff to summon a monstrous hand, just so she can carry her towards her. She then created a table for the both of them and prepared some tea, "Come now. No apprentice would react angrily to bad news. Have some tea to calm ourselves before we continue."

Pomegranate was not in a pleasant mood, but she went to take a sip of her drink. Dark Enchantress examined her posture and her emotion as the two were drinking tea. Pomegranate's hand was clutching to her dress, and her eyes were looking down instead of facing her. Her eyebrows were twitching, showing she really can't calm down as the news was pretty major.  _ What happened that made her this upset? _

"...If you feel calm now, you can speak to me of the situation."

Pomegranate slowly placed her cup down, "Master Enchantress, you will not believe this, but the prophecy is going forth again. Moonlight Cookie had just offered Pirate Cookie a chance to become the heir to her throne, and a wager had just been set!"

"...Oh dear," Dark Enchantress' eyes widened, and anxiety struck her like lightning, "That is bad news…"

"I heard the whole thing, Master! If Pirate passes the wager through five good deeds, he'll eventually cause Millennial Tree to suck out all the forces of darkness and purify the world. We can't let this prophecy be fulfilled! We need to do something!"

Enchantress stood surprised, but she didn’t let her cowardice show. However, the more she processed what her apprentice said, the more she felt a grim fear of what will happen if the prophecy is complete. All she can imagine is a titan-sized Millennial Tree, now with features that made him that of a monster, holding her tightly with vines that squeezed her to the point she couldn’t breathe. Then those vines glow, and he absorbs every last one of her powers until her face ages more and more to the point of looking like a scrawny, frightened old lady. Once he drops her in his mouth and chomps her alive, she begins to fade is forced to see the infinite blackness of eternal oblivion.

If Millennial Tree wins, she’ll never see another chance to live in the next life.  _ She didn’t want to die,  _ ** _she didn’t want to go back to being nothing at all._ **

“Master, did you hear what I said?”

She shook her head and snapped out of such a thought. She won’t let that happen to herself, not ever. She questioned the student,

"...May you go into detail of the deal Pirate made with his mother?"

"Five whistles in the wind. Five whistles in the wind will take him to each destinate he'll be sent to, and he'll be tested on his loyalty and his kindness. We all know he's not going to pass! He is known to have been hostile to everyone around him, including his loved ones! Why that wizard decided now was the time for him to take the crown is beyond our concern!"

"Oh dear, so even possessing him and keeping him in my clutches won't stop her from becoming the next ruler. Isn't he too old and hideous to take her place? You could tell he's old when he has that mustache he had for quite some time."

"He is barely young anymore. He was in his 40s when he died, so having Moonlight choose her son who is dead and has a wrinkly face is the most damning thing she could ever do."

"It's not just his appearance, my apprentice. He has been known to be destructive towards others and has been labelled an outcast to the community. If any cookie were to find out that he's leading the City of Wizards, they'll realize they'll have to satisfy his growing greed by lending him their valuable items. Not even Roguefort could stand having to snatch every jewel they steal just to lend it to Pirate and appease him. His greed is what alienated him from Salt in the first place."

"But didn't you possess him and chased Salt down to damage their relationship for your plans?"

"Yes, but I wanted Salt to realize Pirate is a dangerous, unstable individual. The fact it was me I managed to sweep under the rug."

"Then why can't we just possess him again and ensure he fails?" Pomegranate questioned Enchantress' strategy, "He should know such a wager is a bad idea. Right, Master?"

The table with the tea set disappeared, and the beastly hand poofed away, but Pomegranate was able to land safely without an issue. Dark Enchantress got out of the chair and went to look through the window, the stars slowly twinkling around the orange full moon. Pomegranate, being a firm follower, decided to do just that as well. The both of them remained silent, and the apprentice waited for her mentor to speak. An eerie shiver came to Pomegranate, almost as if she knows what she’s planning isn’t going to be a pleasant sight. It definitely won’t end in a positive note, either, but rather one that requires death to take the stage.

_ Master can come up with tactics easily to keep any interferences away, _ she thought,  _ But sometimes it can have some pretty… unpleasant ends. She did it with Salt Cookie and it made him retreat from Black Sugar, it’ll be no surprise she’ll do it again. _

Dark Enchantress stared at the moon with no emotion, but then she smirked as she turned to her apprentice,

“My lovely apprentice.... You specified that there will be five whistles for each task he must do, right?”

“Yes, Master,” she answered firmly. No additional comments were added.

“And they’ll all take him to each different destination before he is immediately thrown back into whatever original location he is from?”

“Of course.”

“Then how about this,” Dark Enchantress Cookie made some small mist transform into silhouettes of cookies to explain her plan. The imagery went as what she described her idea, “Perhaps we can create decoy whistles, give it a nice siren-ish sound to lure Pirate away from what he is meant to do. In this case, we’ll make him believe that he’s being given these tasks. However, we’ll make those cookies show disgust when he tries to help them. This will make him assume they still scorn him, and that will make him feel helpless enough to not continue doing the wager.”

Pomegranate nodded quickly, watching the poor Pirate silhouette get pushed away by what looked like an angry silhouette of Gingerbrave. As the enraged silhouette fades away, the pirate captain is saddened, and leaves.

“Here is a smaller catch, though,” Enchantress pointed out as the silhouette looked up and realized this was a false vision, trying to escape, “He tends to know what is real and what isn’t. He’ll come to realize that what he saw was a false vision, and perhaps make an attempt to flee from those false tasks we give him. Not to mention most of my fake destinations may have a tint of red, so he’ll see red flags and retreat back to where he came from to find the true sounds of the whistle.”

“So what must we do to keep him from escaping?”

Then suddenly, some smoke rises up, and it forms into Dark Choco Cookie, fully armored and showing the most wicked grin on his face. Pirate turns to him, and he immediately leaps and makes a run for it. The corrupt warrior chases after him as Dark Enchantress continued,

“...We’ll send in Dark Choco to the game as well, and tell him that Pirate did something that could anger him to such a degree. This will eventually lead to him chasing the pirate down, causing a massive disruption completely and then…”

The Pirate Cookie silhouette collapses, and he is shown cover himself as Dark Choco raises his sword. The captain kept backing away, and the warrior held his grip. Before the two cookies could see what happens to the both of them once the warrior striked…

** _POOF!!!_ **

The silhouettes turned back into normal mist, swirling around Dark Enchantress as she spoke the final words to end the show, “We ‘kill’ him, by that I mean we make him black out before he could see anything else happening before his eyes. It will be the last straw, and he’ll fail miserably. Moonlight will eventually see he’s not worthy to be heir, and he’ll be forced to return to me for the rest of his pitiful days.”

Pomegranate took a moment to comprehend the whole idea her teacher had, and she was left entirely speechless. She actually thought that Pirate Cookie actually was going to get murdered on the spot, something too grim for any cookie to imagine unless they’re someone like her master. She felt relieved it’ll just be a black out. Even if he was her least favorite, especially with the fact he yelled at her before the meeting, she can’t even imagine how much devastation it would leave on his mother. She didn’t want Moonlight Cookie sobbing and holding his helpless body now lifeless with his ghost gone. Let him live a happy life, just let his mother be happy he’s still alive and breathing in the sweet, crispy air.

“I’m just glad no murder is involved,” she admitted, “I know you have very malevolent tendencies, but at least now there’ll be no bloodspills like how you waited the right time to make Pirate drown just so you can resurrect him back to life…”

“I must say, while it is a bit displeasing my plan isn’t as ruthless like my other ones, at least I know it'll be like reaching the perfect shot in a game of archery: The more firm your aim at the dot is, the easier it’ll be to get the highest score, the quicker you can end the competition against your enemies.”

“You’re not going to do this right now, are you? I feel it might be much too early to take an early start, especially when he’s already resting and dreaming away into his own little pirate world at this hour.”

Dark Enchantress took a moment to consider Pomegranate’s statement, placing her hand on her chin to think. Perhaps it is a bit too late to do it at such an early evening. Perhaps she’ll find a better time… The only question is when. When will she set up this plan? Will she set it up once the two whistles pass so she can place hers up to the chessboard, or should she do it immediately…? This was something that she still has yet to decide… Maybe the ladder will do much better.

“I guess you’re on the right side,” she nodded to her apprentice, “I feel that perhaps when Pirate completes the two tasks, that’s when we make our move and strike… Just in case, would you mind sending Dark Choco to keep track of the captain’s every move?”

“Of course, Master. I’ll do so right away!”

Pomegranate immediately walked out of the throne to find the corrupt warrior. All the while, Dark Enchantress just stared at the bloody night sky, and grinned widely as she pressed her hand onto the broken glass. She giggled sinisterly knowing one thing that lured within her mind:

**Pirate’s days are going to be numbered if he tries to pass the test.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! Chapter 6 is here, and we finally get to see the Chaotic Gang and what Fire Spirit's up to! This also marks the beginning of the wager actually going forth!! This was actually my longest, and boy do I not regret a single thing. I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter!
> 
> Just a small heads up, the next chapter may arrive a little late, as I'm currently having college stuff to work on and animations to create! I hope you guys understand my current situation!

The alarm goes off from his old-fashioned clock. It rings loudly to where Pirate Cookie lazily awakens from his sleep, making him sluggishly open his eyes. He whammed it to the floor, immediately abrupting it to a stop.

He stretched out his arms as he yawned loudly, then scratched his back as he got up. He was a bit impatient with having to wait for the first whistle already, but he knows well it’s been a day since the wager had started. He doubted that he'd actually win the bet, as he knew well that his hostility towards others might easily make him less likely to be a chosen candidate, especially since with him being cast out of society and being labelled as a dangerous cookie who shows no remorse. Ah well, no turning back from the wager. He took the time to make sure the clothes he washed last night had no stench and had the sweet scent of the sea within them before he placed them on for the morning.

He walked out of his cabin, heading up the stairs as he yawned again. God, it's already the morning and he's just wanting to go back to bed. He kept his fingers crossed he doesn't fall asleep as he's out and about. He wouldn't imagine how the crewmates would react if they saw him knocked out as he was steering the galleon. At least now he's pushing himself to stay up for the brand new day.

He straightened his back as he smelled the sweet scent of the water pushing through the docks. He’s planning on leaving the City of Wizards to meet a certain friend he met from Yogurca a while back, mainly so he can tell him the news in case he succeeds. He already had the map he made during his first time traveling with Alchemist Cookie, so it’ll be easy for him to know where to go once the crew picks up the anchor and sets sail. He’ll admit, Yogurt Cream is quite the gentleman to at least discuss business with, though there was something about him that gave him more than just a warning.

As he was about to head out, he saw Deckhand Crabby scuttling up to his feet. They showed a soft, child-like grin as they spoke, “Oy, Pirate! You’re finally awake!”

“Of course I be up in the morning,” Pirate chuckled, “Even the most vastly pirates need a good amount of sleep to be preparin’ for another adventure, ye know. What seems to be the matter, lad?”

“You have a visitor who wants to see you, and a blazing one at best!”

“Eh? What ye talkin’ about? We be havin’ no need for guests, unless it’s Salts we’re talkin’ about. In that case, Salt has no blazin’ hair, he just has a big ol’ beard and everythin’, ye scallywag.”

“No, no! I don’t mean by Salt Cookie, Captain! I mean it’s the fire dude from your meeting! He’s come to visit you!”

“Wha…?!”

He widened his eyes as he looked up to see the crewmates directing their eyes towards an orange cookie with blazing hair and a long, sleek staff. Fire Spirit Cookie levitated as he floated to Pirate Cookie with a smirk on his face. What is he doing here? Isn’t he supposed to be back at Dragon’s Valley by now? He frowned as he went up to the fellow legendary, the crewmates backing away as the two stood their places.

“All of ye’ stay back,” Pirate Cookie warned the crewmates, “We're gonna be speakin’ in private about something personal. Ye continue preparing Black Sugar for Yogurca while we be talking in me cabin.”

The crab clapped their claws together, “You heard the captain, boys! Get back to work, don’t upset him like last time!”

The crewmates nodded with some cackles and smiles as they went back to their business, some joking about why the legendary cookie might be here. Pirate and Fire Spirit went inside the ship, and they strolled inside the galleon for their conversation.

“Well, well!” Fire Spirit chuckled, “If it isn’t the moon pirate, off to set sail once again all while the moon mom is in her castle to unfold the cards like it’s some tarot card readings! Hope you’re getting ready for the first round.”

“I'll admit, I dunno what she'll do and what she has for me, but ye knew I only made up this wager so I can decide for myself on whether to join her rank or nah.”

“Heh, I knew you were going to be unsure of this decision. Almost every cookie in that meeting assumed you only made it all up just so you can get time to consider her offer, because the moment she revealed it to you, you were going on about how you’re ‘too old’ and such. She’s really that willing to have you become one of us, though I don’t blame your regards on your end.”

“Y-Yeah… The whole ordeal was out of nowhere, at least in me perspective. I mean, I wanted to be a wizard when I was a little lad so I could serve and be just like her when I grew up, but then Enchantress screwed us up, so mother had to let me become a pirate instead. I didn’t consider going back to wizardry for the rest of me life, there be so much more the seas has to offer for a seadog like me. There were treasures to explore, valuables to hoard, forbidden islands to conquer… The ocean was my home, and I was the ruler of everything.”

He continued with a sigh, “But now Moonlight’s going out ‘er way to finish where we left off, after all these years. A part of me be willin’ to actually pursue that dream I lost to piracy, but another part of me doesn’t want to. I really be sailin’ in circles, Spirit. Should I be the ruler of dreams and have all her treasures? Should I stay a pirate? It’s a decision that’s really driving me berserk.”

“I always did say you were always lost in what to do with your life… I have nothing to add, other than I hope you find the fate you’re looking for.”

Pirate opened the door to let Fire Spirit enter his cabin. The both sat down on the table as he prepared himself some fine rum in his beer mug. Fire Spirit had no need for alcohol, he formed himself a nice little cup of hot chocolate. While Pirate took a nice swig of his drink, Fire Spirit took a calming sip, though he kept close watch of Pirate drinking up the whole jug and slamming it to the table. What an odd habit for a pirate to have...

“Ya’ know, you’ve been quite a heavy drinker in recent years,” he noted, “I don’t know if it’s because of your current state of mind or because you’re stressed out…”

Pirate looked at his mug, but shrugged with a grin, “Kah, at least I don’t turn myself into a drunken sailor and go into a fight, unless ye want to see me acting like I be a brute. I think it might be both of the options I drink heavily."

"So you're just immune to the alcohol? I see, I see."

"Arrrr, I be a cookie made of seaweed brewed in rum, obviously!"

"Sort of wish I was made of any alcoholic beverage so I don't have to worry about being intoxicated… Then again, I'm happier being born from the flames. I guess your father's side of the family was a generation of all sorts of alcohol, right? Wasn't your father a cookie made of a martini drink?"

"Aye, a capsicum martini with some lemon. The fact ye could smell the sweet drink was one of the reasons why Moonlight married 'im and had me."

"And your grandfather was implied to be old whiskey, right?"

"Me pops never let me ask about grandpa when I was a lad… Old whiskey, he might've been."

"Well, I guess your dad might've erased any memory of him the same way you did when he died," Fire Spirit finished his drink before getting himself a refill, "I always did feel your father's side of the family was a generation of literally hostile cookies who scorned one another. Sort of glad you never became one of them."

"I can gladly say the same," Pirate refilled his mug before he placed it aside to look at the cookie of flames. He switched the topic, "What brings ye 'ere, anyway? Out of all the cookies who arrived recently, ye had to barge yer way in the ship like some sea snake."

Fire Spirit levitated out of his seat as he finished his cup, poofing away into nothing more than smoke and ash. He crossed his legs and placed one his hands on his head while the other held his staff, as if he's making himself feel relaxed. Pirate did hear from the other legendary cookies that despite him being with the good guys, he was always one to stir trouble from time to time. Then again, he and Pirate are part of a certain mob of villains, so he didn't have any expectations.

"I just figured I'd drop by to see what you're up to. Since you're gonna be on your way to Yogurca once you make up your mind, I was actually gonna offer you to do some… things for me."

"...Things? Are ye saying we should do some chaos again and wreak havoc?"

"That and uhhh, perhaps bring Kumiho, Vampire, and Devil along?"

"...Why, though?"

"Because I said so!"

"...Ye want this cap'n to come with ye to the Chaotic Gang, don't ye?"

"Ha ha! You seem to know exactly what I was wanting you to do!" Fire Spirit cackled, using his staff to form blazing silhouettes of the gang together, "You knew well I took you in and made you part of our mob so you could avoid Dark Enchantress in case she plans to torture you some more with her lecturing, so in case she finds out, I figured I'd get you in the place so you can ease yourself. We already have some sinister plans up and running, so here's a few things that can get your mind–"

Pirate used his hook to slice through the flames, putting out the fire silhouettes, "I'll have to decline the offer."

"What?! Come on, Pirate! It's gonna be fun, the five of us makin' cookies curse our names as we flee with whatever crimes we got!"

"No, Spirit. I need to focus on the wager."

"Pleaaaaase? Have a heart, moon pirate!"

"But what about mother? She might be watching me do these things with you and she may get disappointed with me."

Fire Spirit kept bribing him, going close to him and using his arm to scoop Pirate to hug him, "Look, Moonlight isn't going to be watching us. Has she seen Vampire when he was drawing on people's faces? Nope! Did she ever complain when you pickpocketed Chili Pepper Cookie for almost invading your ship? Nope! Did you ever see Devil Cookie get their punishment for any pranks they do? No! No legendary stopped us because they saw none of them saw us do it!"

"Eh… Not so sure 'bout that…"

Fire Spirit made puppy dog eyes, "Come on, friend… For me?"

Pirate rolled his eyes and shook his head with a soft smile, "Ah alright… Let's go stir up some trouble and get some treasures while we're at it."

Fire Spirit leaped in joy and bursted into laughter, "HA HA! I knew you wouldn't say no to me! Nobody lets a cookie like Fire Spirit Cookie down, and it definitely goes to show!”

Before the two could teleport to the headquarters, they would hear Deckhand Crabby creek through the door. The little crab spoke, “Cap’n! Just figured I’d let you know the ship will be ready soon!”

“Oh, of course, lad! Me and Fire Spirit are gonna go somewhere, we’ll be back later.”

“Okay, Pirate!”

Once the door closed, the both of them sighed in relief. Pirate just cackled a bit before he gripped on Fire Spirit’s staff and closed his eyes, just so he wouldn’t hurt himself while they make it there. The staff glowed brightly, and before he knew it, they were absorbed by the presence of fire, and they disappeared from the ship in an instant.

Seconds later, Pirate opened his eyes once he felt his feet touch the ground again, and came to see some familiar faces and an old place he never got to see all that often. On one side, there was a cookie with a beautiful dress with a small light-blue tail flickering back and forth upon seeing him. She appeared to be sitting near the computer looking through the webcam for the gang to target their next victim. Next to her was what appeared to be a vampire with a blue cross around the neck of a cap, his odd red hair flipping as he turned to see the two coming back. On the other side of the room was a red cookie wearing a black hood with very devilish features flapping their wings and preparing themselves a meal that was heating up in the microwave.

Fire Spirit walked forth to greet everyone, “Hey, guys! Pirate’s back from his trip to the City of Wizards!”

The fox girl turned into a nine-tailed fox and tackle-hugged him, wrapping her many tails around him like a scarf as she rubbed her head on his neck, “Ah, Pirate!! We haven’t seen a sweet face like yours in a while! I’ve missed you dearly, we all do!”

“Kah-hah, I missed ye too, Kumiho...” He embraced the hug as the other cookies surrounded him.

Vampire Cookie walked up to him with his usual laid-back attitude, “Spirit, we could’ve gotten a new recruit, why bring him back?”

“Well duh, because we haven’t seen him in MONTHS since his trips to Yogurca and whatever the wizard place is called!” Devil Cookie landed on Pirate’s head, snatching his hat and putting it on their head, “He’s been busy for so long he probably forgot he was even in the Chaotic Gang. It’s good to have our own personal thief back!”

“Ugh… You’re right about having a thief, I’ll give you that.”

“Maties! Maties!” Pirate grabbed his hat back with his hook, and placed Kumiho back down, “Calm down, now! I be tellin’ ye just months before my travels I be helpin’ Alchemist out for certain things she needed, though the City of Wizards trip was somethin' private. What matters now is that we’re together at last, and we gonna do some crimes like one big ol’ family would!”

The three cheered, “Yeah! Like one big family!”

Fire Spirit watched the pirate captain socialize with the crew and laughing with them. Devil Cookie saw him have a concerned expression and flew to him, landing on his head like what any demon child would do.

“So, Fire Spirit, what are we gonna do now?” They showed some worry in their tone, “You stated you’re taking him here today to hide him from Enchantress, right?”

“Yep, he’s going to be with us for a brief while before the storm passes, then he can go back to traveling the seas again. I don’t want her doing more harm to him that she’s already did with his relationship with Salt Cookie.”

“...Can you at least give me a good reason why Dark Enchantress would be angry at him?”

“Let’s just say something big happened. Something huge has impacted his life, and now he’s being put to the test. Hard times are going to be on this way, so I’m taking him under my wing to relieve him from the rain.”

“Oh… I hope he makes it through whatever’s happening to him. Even for a demon like me, she doesn’t sound so friendly… She probably won’t like the pranks I do...”

“I never trusted her, nor did any legendary cookie,” Fire Spirit grew tense from the slightest mention of Dark Enchantress Cookie, “We’ll need to keep him in check to be sure he stays safe.”

Devil Cookie’s eyes widened upon hearing what he was saying. They looked at him, “Ah, got it. Then we’ll have to be on the lookout for her and any of her cronies, right?”

“That’s right, Devilman. If you or any of us see her known minions, drag him away from the scene and find somewhere that won’t cause a disturbance with our plans.”

“I’ll tell the others that once we begin, Fire Spirit!” They fly away to join in with the conversation.

Fire Spirit went to look at the window as he levitated to relax. He could only hope this would be the only way to keep Enchantress away, he wouldn’t dare wish to see him getting put down for being requested to be next in line of becoming ruler of dreams. He never liked her, even in their younger beginnings. Why did she want power from Millennial Tree? Why she corrupted Moonlight Cookie at one point? Why she wanted to get her hands on Pirate Cookie? Who knows, she’s just a bad egg in general. The more he thought of her and what she did to Moonlight and what nearly became her broken family, he grew more furious, his hand turning it a fist as his breathing grew quicker.  _ She’ll pay for the damage she’s done... _

“Ey, Spirit. Aren’t ye goin’ to give us the plan now or what?”

Fire Spirit Cookie shook his head and noticed Pirate, Vampire, Kumiho, and Devil Cookie now sitting on the table, all of them awaiting his directions. He was a bit dumbfounded at first, but then realized he had to announce the plan. He floated back down and walked to the table.

_ Better to look at the now than think of something that puts you in a blind rage, _ he pondered as he went to the only chair available in front of him, There’s more to see in this world, and so much to live for, too.

He smirked at everyone as he looked at his staff, “Okay, ya’ bastard kiddos. I hope you guys are ready, because now is the time I tell you all the big plan we have on board!”

Kumiho poofed back into a normal cookie, snickering sinisterly as she heard the news, “Ohoho! We got ourselves some chaos to bring! What’s the scoop, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Vampire sipped his wine, “Does the plan involve turning people into vampires~? I was wanting to suggest that for quite a while, but you all kept rejecting that.”

“Ye gonna have to wait for ol’ fire boy ‘ere to consider an idea like that, ye landlubber,” Pirate scoffed as he sharpened his hook, “He stated before he was going to consider the idea, he never said he rejected the thought of turnin’ cookies into beasts such as yourself. I remember the time I suggested to ‘im on invading a trade ship and snatchin’ sugary goods, and even he’s putting it to consideration because no one’s actually agreed to it yet.”

“Geez, you have to be such a killjoy, Pirate, and on the day we welcomed you back. You’re always cranky, you know that?”

“And yer always talking a snooze when on the job, boy. I’m being honest with ye sorry arse.”

“Now, now, guys!” He winked at the two, “We’ll get to those two in the near future, but for now we gotta focus on the target, alright?”

Pirate made a pouting face as to where Vampire groaned and made Kumiho hold his hand. Devil Cookie was nomming on their meal as all the three enabled Fire Spirit to continue forth with his speech,

“Anyway, you all know ol’ lovable Roguefort, right? The most infamous phantom thief who is going after jewels for whoever knows why, only so Detective Walnut can chase after them? Well, we’re gonna make the two of them get a surprise visit from us, because within three days from now, we’re gonna give Roguefort some karma.”

“Oh?” Devil Cookie was grinning wildly. They were super curious with the new plan.

“On the first day, we start off by knowing exactly where they’ll be heading. It’s implied they only arrive to a scene most known for its delicate valuables, mainly jewels. Second day is when we get Vampire to create a crime scene and do as much as he could to get out alive and not be caught, putting the blame on the other suspect. Once 12 AM strikes on the third day, Roguefort will appear, and they’re going to go steal whatever jewel is in that museum. We’re going to be where they are, and we’re going to  _ ambush _ them, knock them out before they could try to flee, and run away with the jewel they have on hand before anybody else can catch us. Whatever we do, however,  _ we must not leave behind our tracks or have Roguefort know who we are.” _

Fire Spirit smirked as he made a very vile gesture, his hand moving from one side of his throat to another, “They tried to steal the treasures of the Red Dragon years ago, and now we’re going to make sure they pay for what heinous crime they’ve committed.”

All of the cookies except a frightened Pirate were grinning meanousingly at the plan. Pirate just lowered his head, gulping from his anxiety booming up to his highest. He tried not to let this panicked state show, but he was freaking out from his body to his head. The thoughts began to stir inside of him as he tried to comprehend the plan and whether or not he should join in. He knows Fire Spirit informed him that nobody’s going to find out, but… What will mother think? He was going to be tested on his loyalty. Hurting someone cannot be considered loyal, unless they try to hurt him. He understood that Fire Spirit was angry at Roguefort because they stole a certain item from the Dragon’s Valley, but this is definitely unfair of him to punish them by beating them in cold blood. Mother might even be disappointed with him to where she might think he’s unfit to be ruler. He wrapped himself slowly and frowned, turning his head away.

Fire Spirit Cookie continued on, “So, my fellow crew of evil! Who’s up for the biggest reckoning soon to be written down in history?! All who are joining in say ‘Aye!’”

“Aye!” Kumiho was first, and she was already raising her hand wildly. She looked that desperate to lure Roguefort straight to her.

“Aye aye, captain~!” Vampire was still moving the wine in his glass around, but spoke in a sing-song tone. His smirk showed he might bite them and corrupt them into a vampire.

“Aye! Aye! Aye! Ha ha ha ha!” Devil Cookie was leaping out of their seat, flapping like mad and laughing maniacally, “I wanna fight ‘em! I wanna fight ‘em!”

All of the cookies except Pirate had made their decision to join Fire Spirit’s efforts to get revenge on a phantom thief… The pirate captain showed worry in his eyes, and suddenly he felt uncomfortable sitting in his chair. The other cookies glared at him as the legendary cookie spoke,

“Well, Pirate Cookie? All four of us had agreed to take part of the revenge attack. Are you in or are you out?”

Pirate looked at everyone around him for a brief moment. He tried to make up his mind, he wanted to tell him that this was wrong and they all knew this. It has to be something really major for someone to actually get revenge on another person. However, a part of him tried to inform him that Fire Spirit was serving for the Red Dragon, and the Red Dragon may have assigned him to do this because they saw unfairness from Roguefort.

“...Well?”

Before anyone knew it, he immediately got up from his seat and banged the table as he shouted, “I CANNOT DO IT! I CAN’T!”

Just seconds after he yelled out his feelings, he covered his mouth. Everyone else in the Chaotic Gang gasped a bit, some murmuring left and right from the other cookies. Fire Spirit Cookie’s eyes widened before his expression turned to that of sadness. He seems to have understood that the pirate captain was just in a state of distress because of the wager. He really didn’t want to let Moonlight Cookie down, and such a reaction definitely went to show.

Pirate just walked out of his seat, his anxiety taking a toll on him as he decided to head outside, “I… I’m sorry… I be in a groggy state of mind, right now… I really don’t know if yer captain should go or not.”

The cookie of flames asked him, “Would you like some time alone? Was my plan a bit too much for you right now?”

Kumiho slowly rose out of her chair, her voice showing remorse for the poor pirate, “Maybe the two of us can go get some milkshakes to keep you calm? My treat!”

Pirate turned his head to the both of them with a smile, “I-It’s all fine, lass. I be needing some time to myself before I get back to join ye guys. F-For now, I… be goin’ to go for a walk.”

“Oh, okay…” Her tail drooped from the response, “Just come back safely, alright…? Don’t ghost on us…”

He turned away and walked out of the door. What he left behind were disheartened faces of his teammates who slowly realized he might not be joining in due to the amount of stress he was in. He didn’t bother to look back, he was in so much distress he couldn’t think.

He went up the stairs, just a floor away from the trapdoor, then slammed himself next to a wall and sank to the floor. He really was indecisive, he realized, he can’t even get himself to actually agree to go to this. How can he make himself happy when he can’t even make a longtime friend happy? He took some time to breathe, doing as much as he could to stop the shivering. He made himself look like nothing more but a coward back there, they’re probably going to remember this moment the next time they bring him up.

Before he could get up, he suddenly heard sonorous whistling sounds of the wind from above the trapdoor. His head perked up in curiosity, but it was at this moment he realized that the first round of the wager has begun.

“The first whistle…” He slowly got up, exiting the trapdoor to hear of the whistle, “So it begins, mother…”

The leaves participating with the whistling circled around him before they went forward in the dark alleyway. All Pirate could do was follow the sound. He didn’t seem to notice the cookie with one scar on his right eye watching him leave the scene.

He trotted along with the sound, following it like if it were a child trying to take him to the circus it wanted to see. It was too dim to see, but he was doing the best he could to keep track of where it was taking him. What he didn’t realize, however, was the more he was catching up with the whistling of the wind, the more the landscape changed. He was too focused on following it to where he didn’t realize that the tapping of the concrete turned into the crunching of the grass. He didn’t notice the brick walls that surrounded him turned into luscious green trees of all shapes and sizes. Mist began to surround him and rain began to pour on his coat.

Once the whistling stopped, he slowly looked at his surroundings, coming to realize he wasn’t at the Chaotic Gang headquarters, but rather a place of trees he had not been to before.

From the near distance, he saw what appeared to be a large wolf sitting at the lake, his eyes glaring in the water. At that moment, Pirate realized this was the first time he ever went this close to what appeared to be an outcast most feared by every cookie:

Werewolf Cookie.


End file.
